


Fur and Flesh... Heart and Soul

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Drama, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Sirius uses the wolf to er...amuse Snape, but this time he begs Remus's forgiveness in a very different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur and Flesh... Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

And there it was...the subtle change in the air, the unmistakable shift of magic announcing that space just empty was now occupied. Apperating was quick but not silent and not without warning, if one was wary of the space around them.

Twelve years in Azkaban taught me well the importance of guarding one's **personal space** ; for in that frigid hell of screams and stone and slipping sanity there is no space to call your own. Dementors govern all space in Azkaban, or so they think. True the space within your cell and the space within your mind belongs to them and they invade that space at will; but not the space that is your soul, that sanctuary can not be drawn away or distorted as memories can. The soul is not theirs to torment, if it were, then the **kiss** would not be necessary; for being a tortured soul is far worse than being an empty shell. No, they can torture your mind but not that space that defines good and evil; and whether it was good or evil that had just split the space next to me still remained to be proven.

I did not need to see robes or color of hair to know that it was Snape's disgusting physical presence that now intruded upon my personal space. His mere existence on earth was an intrusion I loathed more than even Remus thought possible, but that hatred is what makes me keenly aware of his scent both magical and human. Only the raw emotions that were flooding the shack the night of Wormtail's escape kept me from sensing Snape's presence under James's old invisibility cloak. But there was no flood of emotion in Remus's small sitting room and I instinctively moved away from the intrusive form whose cloak brushed unknowingly against my sleeve.

"Can't you use the door," I snapped by way of greeting, moving as far away from the overgrown greasy black bat as possible, "or at least the floo? This is our fucking home for god's sake."

"Ah, an adjective I always fear witnessing in verb form when forced to endure the claustrophobic conditions of this cluttered kennel," the potion master sneered as he swept uninvited past the precariously balanced mounds of parchment and books towards Remus' small tidy kitchen. "You have my assurances Black, if it weren't for the need to test the new apparition wards your **den-mate** has been researching I would most certainly send any and all correspondence including the monthly deliveries of my uncompensated yet laboriously crafted potion efforts by owl..."

"Listen, you pompous bastard," I growled, rising instantly to the bait of Snape's well-chosen taunts, "it's your fault Remus is forced to live in whatever ramshackle shelter he can find, you and your petty arse jealousies. If you're so worried about being compensated for your time and efforts then you shouldn't have fucked up the one chance Remus had for happiness and a meager amount of financial security." I stormed, quickly closing the distance between us, our difference in height playing to my advantage as I stared down at my long time adversary, welcoming the challenge that was reflected in his mirthless coal black eyes.

"I'll give you credit Black," Snape hissed, trying to step away from me, but finding instead that he was trapped between the cold metal surface of the corner icebox and an extremely angry grim, "At least you realize happiness is not something you were able to provide from your safe cozy cell...I wonder who was keeping your pet werewolf warm all these years, surely someone has kept..."

"Aw shit...save it Snape," I more barked than yelled, forcefully shoving the surprised but still cautious, former Death Eater out of my way, before casually opening the icebox and removing a large platter of raw meat that I sat in the center of the small wooden table. I realized of course that Remus would never allow Moony such a **treat** but Snivellius didn't and the thought of the wolf ripping apart the dripping red carcass caused the potions master to turn a fetching shade of Slytherin green as his pale, bony hands clutched at the edge of the counter.

Settling myself in a kitchen chair, I swirled one of my fingers through the crimson juices on the plate, pretending not to notice the repulsion in Snape's slit narrowed eyes. Realizing it was a vain effort to keep my voice from brandishing the steely edge of hatred I now wielded far more effectively than in my brazen youth, I carefully chose instead the words with which my tongue would bite.

"Expecting me to believe that Remus was anyone's 'kept anything' is a joke; so don't bother trying to drive a nonexistent wedge between us. We allowed that bastard, whose brand you bear, to tear us apart once but it'll never happen again." I vowed, raising a dripping red fingertip to trace my slightly parted lips as the always-composed potions master fought to keep from retching, while I sucked the digit dry of any remaining droplets before releasing it into the air with a soft wet smack.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I purred, standing to bow with mock formality, "Moon-rise is in a few minutes...you've tested your wards, now get the fuck out."

"Not so fast Black," the greasy git's voice again slithered across the heavy summer air to my already tormented ears, "You know the test of these new wards is to make certain escape by an unsuspecting Order Member is possible. I have to wait until **it's** finished..."

"You son of a bitch," I growled rounding on the startled Slytherin who found himself pinned tightly against the rough wood of the kitchen cabinets. "How dare you refer to Remus like that in his own home? He's a human being you bastard...a human being, and he's never done anything to deserve your contempt."

"Human beings don't need wolfsbane to keep them from ripping apart innocent children" Snape sneered, undaunted by the fact that his feet now dangled several inches above the kitchen floor.

"Remus doesn't need that foul shit," I countered, turning deftly on my heels so I could pound Snape's narrow shoulders against the adjoining wall with each word that passed my trembling lips. "He's got me to help him through the moons. The wolf doesn't need to be tamed; he shouldn't be tamed." I shouted even louder, dropping Snape unceremoniously to the floor as I stood hovering over him. "Now he tears Remus up so badly during the change that all he can do is lay there all night trying to recover enough to change back, let alone...."

"Oh, so that's the problem is it Black" Snape sneered as he rose from the floor with as much dignity as possible, "your play mate doesn't have enough bite left in him for a good time...is the dear ex- professor too inhibited to make a decent canine concubine..."

"You filthy fuck," I growled dangerously low, as I once again pressed Snape against the wall; only this time it was at arms length to accommodate my wand being pointed directly at his, surely nonexistent heart. "Maybe that's really your fascination. Maybe that's the reason you just had to be the one to test the new pattern controlled wards. You just wanted to see if I take advantage of the times you use my lover as an experiment; an experiment for new potions; an experiment for new wards. Is that it Snape? Did you hope to see if we were experimenting with anything else? You know damn well I let his wolf fuck me senseless when I'm covered in fur; did you wanna get a good look to see if I take him inside me now...is that it Snape?" I roared, then fell again to a soft defiant whisper. "Not that you deserve to hear this or that your dark soul will understand it, but I love Remus Lupin. All of him. I love the man and I love the wolf. I will love him as long as I live. It wouldn't matter if he were a wolf every day for the rest of his life. It wouldn't matter if I was never able to change shape again, I would still love him and I would still desire him."

Not surprisingly, those were the words that snapped Snape's controlled demeanor. At those words he turned his face in disgust from my penetrating stare. But to both of our surprise it was at that moment that a long low moan followed by a muffled scream broke the silence that had lain heavy between us. No longer caring what the silent Slytherin thought about my choice of life partners, I turned toward the direction of the pain-filled voice and walked slowly toward the doorway. But halfway through I turned to face the still motionless man I'd hated for over twenty years.

"You want compensation for your time and trouble," I asked, not really expecting a reply, "I'd give you everything I have, if you could just stop his pain...I can handle the wolf...tell me how to stop the pain." I repeated softly, lowering my head to lean against the carved wooden doorframe; angry that I'd missed the transformation but truly mortified that I had allowed Snape see me vulnerable.

I prepared myself for a wicked comeback; probably a suggestion that the Silver of bullets or daggers would surely give permanent relief to the pain my lover suffered, but the venomous jab never came. Instead I felt a motion that caused me to look just in time to see Snape raise his hand to touch my shoulder but think better of the idea just in time to pull back without contact. But our eyes met if only for a moment. And in Snapes bug black orbs I saw the atrocity of Remus's monthly ordeal become a little more real...and that was more than I'd ever hoped to ask for. Then as I turned my eyes to the narrow stairway at whose top Remus now laid, I once again felt the shift of space that had announced Snape's arrival only this time I was left alone to face my helplessness and fears.

Tending to practical matters first I returned to the kitchen table and placed the platter of beef back in the icebox. Remus would not be at all pleased if I left our post-moon dinner, and his much needed recovery protein, out to spoil especially when I'd used it strictly to taunt Snape.

Oh hell, who was I kidding, Remus wasn't going to be pleased about any of the events of the last twenty minutes. This was a man who could quite literally hear a squirrel chattering three miles away, pretending he hadn't heard every word that was spoken in his own home was foolish to say the least.

God, why did I let Snape goad me into confrontations like that? I should have been upstairs with Remus. I should have been there to hold him when the gut-wrenching tremors ripped through his body. Padfoot should have been there with thick fur for him to dig his fingers into when they split and bled as claws tore through his flesh. But no...instead of doing all the things I should have been, I was bearing my soul to the enemy...fucking hell would I never learn. You would think twelve years reliving the aftermath of the worst decisions of my life would have taught me something...but no...I'm still just as hot headed as the night I sent Snape to the willow. But, where as, that night I was being ruthless and cruel, this time I meant every word I'd said. Furry as he now was, the man, lying in the bathroom at the top of the steps, was everything to me.

Everything!

I'd realized that simple truth years ago as my memories rotted away with my muscle, teeth and flesh, but the love never left. Then the month after my escape from Hogwarts I was with Remus for the moon. Our first moon together in over a decade and I was so sick from eating a rabid rat that I couldn't even transform.

It was then that I first saw the wolf with hazy human eyes. Because of Snape's potion I was able take comfort in Re's presence, curling against the thick fur of my mate. And even though I was too sick to gaze into his eyes I knew that I was with Remus, even when he was Moony he was still and always would be my Remus.

Lost in my memory of that pivotal moon-time, I hadn't even realized I had wandered into the sitting room and settled on the floor in front of the fireplace, my back leaning against the sofa and my long legs stretched out in front of me, crossed at the ankles.

Any other moon Remus wouldn't have taken that foul brew and the wolf wouldn't have fought so hard to break loose from its bonds. But Moony realizes that those will be his only moments of dominance over his human host and he fights with all his power to inflict as much damage as possible in retribution for being tamed...for being dominated during the few hours he should reign supreme...that he should run wild and free...that he should run with Padfoot...Padfoot, the single being who he felt to be his equal. That he felt no need to dominate. Whom he felt only the need to love and claim; to share equally the pleasure of taking and being taken by ones mate.

That was how this moon should have been spent, but instead Remus was giving of himself, yet again, for the good of The Order. There were new members now; some of which knew nothing of Remus's condition and who would not be told until they had proven themselves loyal beyond all reasonable doubt. For this reason Remus had begun testing pattern- controlled wards to customize, down to the exact minute of the day, who could and could not apperate or floo within the boundaries set around our home. These wards of course could be placed anywhere that Remus traveled and would keep unknowing Order members from happening upon him in wolf form. McGonagall and myself would have unlimited access to the warded area. Snape, of course, and several others would know if Remus had been taking the potion and Remus could modify the wards to allow only their patterns to enter the determined area; others could be completely barred from entering during the moon. And although my lover's curse was the basis for this trial, the wards, when completely functional, would then be used at Hogwarts to admit very limited and precise apperating within the school boundaries. So it was, that in the name of research, Remus willingly gave his body and mind over to the foul brew and in turn the claws of the wolf. Fortunately the test had worked; Snape had been able to pop in and out and we had seen no sign of Moody, whose pattern had been blocked but had also been instructed to enter the warded area of our home at five minutes till moonrise.

'Moonrise,' I groaned softly to the air around me, burying my face in my broad calloused hands. Son of a bitch! That bastard had made me miss moonrise on a night when I was needed most. That, of course, was the reason I was lounging in the living room, giving every appearance of being completely relaxed, when in truth I was too embarrassed to go up stairs to face my mate...my Remy, whom I had now failed yet again.

And so, like a cowering first year, I sat there with my head buried in my hands listening for any whimpers that would signify a call for help, but honestly expecting at any moment to be greeted by a soft admonishing growl; though it wouldn't be for missing the transformation. No, Remus was far too proud to admit I'd hurt him by keeping Padfoot from his waiting grasp while I fought needlessly with a man who thought my mate to be a dark and vile creature. No the quiet admonishment would be for allowing Snape to provoke me so easily, especially now when there were far more important issues than incurable curses and long buried teenage grudges to be argued over...such as how we might all stay alive to see the end of this second war.

So lost was I, in fact, in my own self-pity that I did not hear the crisp rhythmic clicking of claws on the steep wooden stairs. Nor did I notice the whisper soft fall of paw pads as a large tawny and silver wolf crossed with practiced stealth from wooden floor to woven rug. It wasn't until the twitching tip of a black nose peaked around the corner of the sofa did I realize my mate had joined me in the moonlit living room.

Sniffing cautiously at the unexpected human scent a long silver flecked muzzle came slowly into view, followed closely by the indescribably beautiful eyes I'd been mesmerized by since the tender age of eleven. Loving golden eyes...Remus's eyes.

Noticing his hesitation I spoke to my mate for the first time since he'd fled to the upper level of our small home only moments before Snape's arrival.

"You're safe... I'm alone. Please come out." I pleaded, keenly aware that this was the first time I'd been able to see with healthy human eyes the splendor that was my mate's shared soul. "Please Re, I know it's not the same, but you see Padfoot all the time and I...well...I've never really seen Moony; not with my own eyes. Please," I finished softly.

Then, determined to respect my mate's decision, I lowered my gaze to my lap, waiting to see if Moony would flee into the forest to await Padfoot's arrival or if Remus would creep into view, intentionally allowing himself to be seen in what he considered to be a cursed and evil form.

But to me there was nothing evil or cursed about the majestic wolf whose rich earthy scent now filled the air; and as it swirled with the aroma of burning wood, tea and dusty old books it marked the home as Remus's...as my mate's.

After what seemed like hours I released a breath I'd not realized I'd been holding as the warm weight of Moony's head and front paws settled hesitantly across my lap, his muscular body pressed against my thigh and calf.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," I whispered after a few moments but the only reply I received was an abrupt exhalation of air that sounded remarkably like the **hmmph** sound that Remus had always saved for when I'd done something remarkably stupid, but only thought to apologize instead for a minor mistake in judgment.

Allowing a few moments for unneeded soul searching I tried again to express a regret I earnestly felt but had hoped I would not have to voice aloud.

"I'm sorry I fought with Snape" I began, my voice trembling with guilt and regret for the depth of betrayal I'd committed. "I'm sorry I used Snape's fear of the wolf to taunt him. I'm sorry I painted a picture in his mind of you tearing into flesh...of your mouth dripping with blood. I'm sorry I used you as a weapon. I'm sorry I used the part of yourself that you fight so hard to control and to hide as a sick joke...again."

Then with only a slight hesitation I reached out to touch the dense tawny and black fur behind my mate's ears, a spot in which Padfoot loved to feel Remus's long slender fingers buried to the flesh, rubbing gently in small comforting circles; and judging from the way that Moony leaned into the pressure of my hand I knew I could finally breath a sigh, knowing that he enjoyed the gentle touch... the loving human touch. The first human touch the wolf had ever felt. For although Remus's mind now governed the wolf's actions during the moon, Moony's mind and soul were still acutely aware of all that went on around him, and this simple touch was not lost on a soul that mankind had deemed a monster.

"Am I forgiven?" The softly voiced question escaped my now worry bitten lips after more than several moments had passed, during which time my mate had lay motionless on my lap.

To my surprise my question drew Moony swiftly to his feet, bringing his long muzzle only centimetres from my face, the wolf taking in undisguised sniffs of my scent... my mate's golden gaze meeting my own unblinking stare as his human soul searched for true remorse within their depths. Finding what he sought, my absolution was granted with a quick and unexpected lick to the tip of my nose.

Following Padfoot's instincts I leaned forward to nuzzle against strong fur covered jaws that could easily remove my nose from my face, but that thought never crossed my mind...this was Remus.

Chuckling as Moony's long snout brushed against my cheek, I was reminded how often the feel of Re's strong hands had roused Padfoot to instant readiness...aroused me to the point of undeniable need; and I wondered if my human presence had the same effect on the beautiful wolf who stood before me.

A light growling against my ear cleared my head of such ludicrous thoughts though, when Moony quickly changed from cuddly to curious as he once again brought his nose to press against my face, sniffing intently at my lips. I could plainly see the struggle going on behind my mate's glowing eyes; the meat juice I realized was still present...but would it be allowed as a treat, or denied as simply another torment I had added to this very unusual moon-time? I simply waited; wondering if the wolf's desire was granted, just how this treat would be savored.

I had to laugh as Moony drew back a pace and cocked his head to the side, looking much more like an overgrown puppy than a wild animal whose natural instinct would demand he rip me limb from limb then lap the blood from every crevice of my torn and broken body. Realizing I was indeed laughing at his Padfoot inspired pose, Moony lunged forward, pressing my shoulders against the sofa with his front paws, then covering my cheeks, chin and nose in long sloppy licks that I greeted with gales of laughter and undignified giggles, amazed that Remus, in wolf form, was indulging in this playful canine cub behavior. But all giggles stopped when the wolf's rough tongue finally swept across my lips, licking over and over at the remnants of my earlier brush with blood.

As the residue disappeared from my lips the frantic flicking licks changed to long languid laps and just as it would at any other moment like this my mouth instinctively opened and my tongue snaked slowly out to meet the sweet stroking solace of its mate.

Startled by the intimate response Moony pulled quickly back, landing abruptly on his haunches as though given the command to sit and stay. But I had no intentions of letting Remus play the part of a prudish puppy, and immediately moved to kneel in front of my confused and skittish mate, twining my desperate fingers tightly within the thick soft under-fur of the wolf's ruff.

"Please don't push me away," I begged softly, leaning in close enough to trace the sensitive triangular ears with the tip of my nose, "Please don't pretend that Moony doesn't sense Padfoot within me, because Padfoot can always feel the wolf within you...not just during the moon."

Moving my lips to ghost gently across the lowered lids that concealed my mate's expressive amber eyes, I could feel the familiar sensation of a nose, though longer than usual, pressed against the exposed column of my throat. And although I was merely a single drop of blood away from spending the full moons as a mirror of my mate, I felt no fear of the demon my Remus was sentenced to serve every full for the rest of his life. It was in that moment, as my fingers clung to strong shoulders and my head rolled gently back to allow the wolf's lapping tongue greater access to the salty skin of throat, that I knew I truly believed everything I'd said to Snape; I loved Remus...all of Remus and should it happen that we never again were allowed to share the same physical form I would still want him, still desire him...just as I did now.

My decision made, I very slowly I brought my nose to nuzzle and circle the length of my mates muzzle; my mouth moving softly over jowls and snout alike until I brushed my lips along the lids of his still closed eyes, finally reaching the thick white fur that protected the lining of slightly twitching ears. Then speaking in the softest of whispers, I allowed words to pass my human lips that I never dreamed would be uttered under the light of a full moon.

"Make love to me...please."

Immediately Remus tried to pull from my arms which were now circled securely around his neck. But just as I'd once held tightly to a frightened twelve year old whose darkest secret had been prematurely revealed, I now clung to the more primal visage of my mate, determined to declare in yet another unexpected way the depth of my love for the wolf and for his human host whose eyes now gleamed with shock and poorly suppressed desire.

"Please," I begged, once again moving my nose across Moony's face and muzzle in a loving canine caress, "I know they were divulged in a moment of anger, but I meant every word I said to Snape. I love you. All of you; and I always will...I promised as my lips rained feather light kisses over eyes, forehead and ears. "I will never, ever ask you to tame the wolf with that foul brew, but for tonight let us have this, please just this once. Remus you know what your touch does to Padfoot, how desperate I am for you when I change back. Please let me do that for you...because right now looking in your eyes does everything for me."

Then loosening my grip on his neck and leaving my fingers to rub gently in his fur, I pulled my face back so that my eyes could speak in silence the hidden longings of my heart, longings that voice and word could never possibly articulate.

In the twenty years that Remus Lupin has been my lover and mate I can never remember a time that he was ever submissive. Content to have pleasure showered upon him by an eager mate... yes, but submissive...never. So it should have come as no surprise that the powerful wolf who was now looking at me as though I were a thick, juicy piece of meat would be any different. But to be quite honest, I hadn't exactly thought this seduction thing through, so when Moony lowered his head against my chest and pushed me firmly back against the sofa, I was admittedly a bit surprised. But I had asked him to make love to me, and I was very eager to see how Remus would work with the wolf to make this new experience one we all would enjoy and remember.

So it was that I found myself with my back against the couch, long legs once again stretched out before me, my bath robe tied loosely at my waist and a large hungry wolf seated at my feet contemplating the logistics of animal seduction.

Now, like always, I could almost hear the thoughts organizing themselves in my mate's mind. Though he had always been a spontaneous and adventurous lover, Remus was, at his soul, a professor and a perfectionist whose methodical thought patterns and keen eye for detail had been almost as instrumental in the Marauders escapades as the map and James cloak had been, but right now the only plan he was constructing was one of seduction and its resulting pleasure.

For only a moment did he sit with his head again cocked to the side as he assessed the welcome obstacles that stood between the joining of fur and flesh. I could almost recite the mental list he was compiling as though he were preparing to break into an enemy camp or tear apart a ward that required numerous steps. What problems would he face...sock and shoes, No...pajama pants, No....boxers, hmmm yes...shirt, no...robe, yes.

When his quick assessment was completed amber eyes again met my own inviting stare, and I couldn't help but smile as I finally conceded to what Remus had always insisted to be fact...yes, canines can grin and the sight is breathtaking.

Curious to know what my mate now had planned I was surprised when instead of drawing closer to me Moony moved from a sitting position to lying on his belly only centimeters from my feet...surely he didn't mean to...but yes he did...and I had no intention of speeding up the process.

Amazed, I watched in rapt fascination as my mate's long pink tongue stretched slowly out to barely brush against the high arch of my slightly too long feet; first one foot then the other; slowly tracing the outline of heel, sole and toes.

This done, my mate edged slowly forward, nudging my legs apart so the exploration of salty human flesh could continue to follow the path of ankle bone and long slender calf. Keeping his eyes closed Moony's phenomenal sense of smell guided Remus, long languid lick, by long languid lick to the sensitive skin at the back of my knee. Nudging the spot with the tip of nose then bathing it in hot canine kisses, my mate brought forth the first low moan of pleasure from my lips that the wolf had ever heard...the response did not go unnoticed.

Desperate for more of the salty sensation of flesh and sweat, Moony's tongue glided firmly along the soft skin of my inner thigh but to my distinct disapproval stopped just short of sliding his long sniffing snout inside the leg of my blue silk boxers. Instead he now gave his attention to the tie that held my robe loosely in place.

Rising to his feet, Moony lowered his head to the end of the sash and grasped the tie between sharp white teeth, then moved slowly backward pulling on the sash as he went, changing the obstacle from a bow to a loosely crossed piece of fabric that was then easily removed by sliding his snout below the spot in question and watching the fabric separate as he tipped his head slowly back.

Having defeated the challenge of the sash my mate stopped for a quick celebratory lick to my slightly parted lips; then Remus guided Moony's tongue on a slow leisurely tour of my jaw, throat and collarbone. When he'd fully explored the tender hollow at the base of my throat he allowed his muzzle to work its way within the confines of my robe, gently nudging the soft cotton fabric across my shoulder and down the length of my bicep. Other then leaning forward and bending my elbow to ease the passage of the sleeve from my arm I was warned with deep growls any time I tried to assist in the removal of the challenging piece of blue and burgundy plaid cloth; but after several long moments my mate was victorious and my robe lay puddled in a semi-circle around my hips.

Deciding to enjoy the smell and taste of newly revealed flesh before tackling the boxer dilemma, Moony again crept forward until his hind legs straddled my knees and his front legs settled on either side of my hips with paws tucked slyly under the swells of my taut, silken clad arse.

I felt my breath hitch as he brought glowing golden eyes to meet my own before gently bumping just under my jaw with the tip of his nose, directing me to drop my head back against the couch cushions. Though not specifically encouraged to do so I relaxed my shoulders against the well- worn seat, bringing my elbows up to also rest upon the soft ivory sofa. To complete my relaxed pose, I forewent the perfect posture Remus was always pestering me to emulate, and allowed my hips to slide slightly forward, reversing the triangular shape created by sofa, back and floor.

Dropping his head to watch as my hips slid slowly forward, Moony slipped a long wet tongue out to deftly swirl over his chops, growled low in his throat then moved his hind legs forward and seated himself directly atop my swiftly hardening erection.

"God you're a tease," I gasped as he positioned his opening against my still silk covered cock, while the long powerful tail Padfoot loved to nip swished back and forth against the top of my legs.

But my only response was another playful tilt of his head and a look that soundlessly asked with the utmost innocence **Who, me**?

"Yes, you," I yelped when suddenly the rough rosy tongue that had lapped so lovingly at my lips began rapidly flicking over the sensitive buds on my chest that rose pert and pink tipped after only a few determined swipes.

My nipples had always been extremely sensitive and thus they had become a favorite place of my mates to spend long luxurious moments lapping, tugging and twisting, and although Remus was doing a masterful job of bringing me closer and closer to the desperate need for completion, there are some things paws simply can't do...I could think of two; and decided that now would be a very good time to remind my mate that a bit of human help may indeed be called for at times.

So as Moony's tongue tenderly tormented one circle of quickly numbing flesh, I moved the fingers of my right hand to twist and tease its momentarily neglected mate, while at the same time bringing my left hand to tangle in my wonderful werewolf's thick ruff, arching my chest against his ardent touch and moaning softly into the silent summer night.

After a few long moments, Moony pulled back from my chest and lunged his head forward to nuzzle almost violently against my neck, sniffing and licking along the line of my jaw, shifting my head from side to side as the wolf pleaded with his human host to mark and to claim. But Remus's will held fast and the wolf sought other means to show his might.

Having been denied the pleasure of my blood Moony brought sharp white incisors to tug at the nipple I'd still been twirling between my thumb and finger-pad. I cried out at the exquisite pain and thrust my aching erection sharply against my mate's twitching entrance.

With a deep growl Moony leapt back, lesser points of flesh quickly forgotten as he thrust his nose between my legs, pressing my thighs apart as he moved to stand between them; mercifully giving me no to time to contemplate any potential mishaps as menacing canines hooked the elastic band of my boxers and literally ripped them from my loins.

Potion or no, most members of the wizarding world would have been scared shitless to be lying defenseless and exposed before a harshly panting wild-eyed werewolf. But all I could do was lick my lips and smile at the sight of my always-controlled mate standing before me with blue silk underpants dangling from his jaws.

Tossing the shredded garment aside Moony wasted no more time before resting his nose against the soft heated skin of my balls, prodding and pushing gently at the easily manipulated flesh that begged to be cradled in the wide lapping tongue that stroked ever so hesitantly at the base of my quivering satin shaft.

Just as my lover was never one to be rushed when bestowing pleasures of the flesh, neither was the tongue of the wolf to be tempted to devour skin whose turn had not yet come. So instead of following the length of my waiting erection, the tender juncture of thigh and torso was traced with a long firm stroke of a strong velvet ribbon of muscle that immediately dipped to trace the path again...and again...and again; pausing only to lavish loving attention on the twin satin sacked toys that swayed back and forth so easily when nudged by the playful nose of the wolf. Then over to the other side Moony's tongue moved, again tracing deep moan begetting trails through the black springy curls that circled thick and damp around the base of my weeping, reddened erection.

Just when I thought I would never truly know the pleasure of my mate's hot teasing tongue, the sensation was upon me, and I whimpered at the loving touch burying my fingers in the thick soft ruff as Moony's strong moist tongue pressed hard against my flesh, grinding my cock against my belly as though he could draw the juices of my soul like the last remnants of toothpaste hiding at the bottom of the tube. Over and over his tongue swept the length of my arousal...stroking the sides, curving around the shaft, caressing the swelling vein until at last I could still the bucking of my hips no more and thrust uncontrollably against the hot lapping muscle that pressed harder and harder with each impassioned stroke.

Aching for completion I released the fur I'd been clutching between my fingers and grasped desperately around the base of my cock, praying that Moony would not be offended by my unsolicited assistance; fortunately my prayers were quickly answered.

Apparently grateful for my intrusion, my mate moved to lavish the soft flesh of my cock-head with firm licks that swept across the pulsing slit swirling saliva and pre-come over my throbbing length in a heady combination of sight and scent.

Forcing my lust heavy lids to remain open to the sight of my mate's amazing act of love my eyes met with amber conveying all the trust I could manage with a sex crazed glance. Then my trust was once again tested while I watched as Moony opened his jaws and held the wet pulsing head between long sharp canines as the small white incisors teased the tender rim, tongue still pressing against the slit as best it could while eagerly waiting the hot spray of semen that would scream of a job well done.

He didn't have to wait long as one last pump from my skilled hand sent thick spurting streams of seed pulsing into Moonys mouth; and although he instantly released me to keep from choking, Moony's long lapping tongue immediately began devouring the rich creamy liquid that now coated my belly and chest.

Without any thought or misgivings I reached to pull my mate's beautiful face to meet my own, intent on sharing the salty succulent treat just as we had always done. And like so many times before I wasc ompletely intoxicated by the oneness of the moment and I found myself pressing Moony down upon the floor, stroking the long soft line of his chest and belly with all the same feeling and passion with which our tongues continued to stroke and tangle still trading taste for taste in a primal dance that spoke of unconditional love and longing.

At last my mate tossed his head back panting for breath, tongue lolling to the side as Remus fought to collect and control the will of wolf and man.

Never one to miss an opportunity I continued to hold the wolf on his back with one hand, the other softly stroking Moony's legs, the position allowing my lips to travel lightly over the soft tissue beneath his jaw, then lower down the line of throat, chest and belly. All the while my hand continued to stroke ever closer to the firm damp sheath of fur that shrouded the wolf's always ready erection. But as I trailed my lips over the hiding place of the hot hungry flesh, I couldn't help but will my fingers to press gently back against the grain, allowing my lips to press one tender kiss to the fiery wet flesh that would claim its place within me before the setting of the moon, just one kiss then my mouth nipped its way to the hard heavy balls that each received tender treatment in a form Padfoot could surely not provide. As I planted one last kiss on a swirl of tawny fur I realized that I was achingly hard once again and the scent of the tight welcome opening only centimeters from my lips was calling to my throbbing flesh.

After only two quick swipes of a probing human tongue I heard Moony whimper with need as he struggled to roll to his feet, waiting impatiently for me to take control, to claim what was rightfully mine; and claim him I did. In one desperate thrust I sheathed myself within the warm velvet vortex of my mate's offered opening. Clutching fiercely to fur and flesh alike I thrust frantically into my mate, proving to the wolf that ours was indeed an equal bond. I claimed him with the same possessive passion with which I'd been claimed twenty years before. But, for the mind, heart and soul of my Remus who lives with, and within the demon that only mine and Padfoot's love could tame, I sought to show my eternal pledge of love; human love and canine love alike...to the end of this world and beyond.

The rumbling growl of gut wrenching ecstasy ripped from my throat as I came violently within my mate's warm embrace and I felt myself go limp across the wolf's sleek strong back. It wasn't until Moony covered me with his soft warm body that I realized I had slid to the floor and now lay on my stomach with a quivering desperate werewolf by my side.

Turning my head to meet his pleading amber eyes there was no question as to my desire and I freely voiced that longing to my mate.

"Oh god, please Re...please take me...oh god love fuck me hard."

I was answered with a soft gentle lick across my lips. That lick repeated its self again on my cheek and then at my temple. Long slow leisurely caresses marked my shoulders, back and arse until at last Moony slid that marvelous lapping muscle deftly across my entrance, an indication that I should prepare myself as the wolf simply could not.

Slowly I rose to my hands and knees turning my head to glance over my shoulder at the now worried expression that shone in amber orbs. We both knew that his entrance into the depths of my tight velvet channel would be the least of the pain that I would suffer by welcoming my mate within me; but my soul was prepared to love Remus forever and that was all the preparation I required for this act of love I was about to share.

What I was not prepared for was the cold nose of my very anxious mate nudging me most urgently in the ribs then swinging his head toward the sofa. It took several sharp jabs and a low growl before I finally looked to my mate's eyes for the desire behind his frantic action.

'Damn,' I thought to myself, eyes...eyes, of course; Remus always wanted to see my eyes when we made love. Why I ever thought this time would be any different simply proved that my desperate desire to be one with my mate was clouding all reasonable thought pattern I was still capable of. As Padfoot and Moony there wasn't really much option to gaze into the molten gold of Re's love lit eyes, but now there was and I refused to deny Remus what he always felt separated him most from the beast who lives within him....the fact that he cared desperately about my pleasure and loved to watch it reflect from the depths of my soul, All this emotion, he swore, raged within the storm tossed blue and silver of my eyes, and this I would happily give to him...always.

Silently thanking whatever former owner had left Remus with a couch of this height and depth, I quickly sat on the sofa, leaned my head against the low back and angled my torso so my arse was almost over the edge of the cushion. My mate moved swiftly to occupy the space between my wide spread legs, his front legs to the sides of my chest. With my fingers clutching once again to the thick fur of Moony's ruff, I kept my head tilted back, taking comfort in the welcome weight of his chest and belly as I welcomed my mate within me.

Instinctively I wrapped my legs around the slender hips and back of the wolf's lithe form, crossing my long calves and laughed softly as I realized that Moony's beautiful tail was tickling my toes.

But the feel of a wet gentle tongue drew me from my thoughts and I lowered my chin so that I could instead look into the comfort of golden eyes. Eyes that gripped my soul as sure as strong legs gripped my sides. As sure as my steel hard shaft was gripped between fur and flesh, pressed hard against my belly with each rampant thrust of my mates rapidly moving hips. Screaming my release I bit down hard on Moony's throat, my body writhing with profound blending of pleasure and pain as my mate swelled within me...protecting me from others...possessing me...me and only me.

The hours until daybreak were spent in a endless sea of passion...taking and giving...cuddling and caressing. And as I thrust hard within Moony...claiming my mate with human flesh for the last time, I was vaguely aware of the signals of summer time moonset. The chirp of birds, the clearing of the sky. Somewhere I heard the sharp screech of a cat and breaking glass, but all thought was lost to me as the tremors of my mate's release reverberated into the tremors of transformation. My thought was then Padfoot's for the first time that night, for in this moment of need fur was a far better friend than flesh to the man who clung desperately to the comfort of my thick warm coat.

As soon as the transformation was complete I changed back, holding my Remus gently in my arms, stroking slowly across his forehead with soothing fingertips, brushing my lips lightly across eyes.

"Kiss me....please." I heard the change roughened voice whisper in my ear.

"Yes" I answered and obeyed immediately.

"Over and over, for the rest of day and all through the night," I promised, knowing without any further words that what we had both missed terribly was the simple touch of an all telling kiss. I'm happy...I'm sad...I want you....I need you ...I love you.....A kiss.

"Thank you," I finally whispered, gazing into Remus's tired gentle eyes.

"Padfoot can thank me later" he replied, the same tired eyes taking on a very different glow.

"Later," I whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

And as I too snuggled around my mate I couldn't help but think I'd forgotten something or someone....

~~~~~~~~~~ Hours later I woke to the glow of late morning sunlight and the tap of an owl at the kitchen window, but much to my surprise the owl didn't tap again but flew through a hole in the glass, dropped a note and flew swiftly away.

"Broken glass...broken glass" I muttered to myself as I unfolded the short, cleanly written note.

Remus,

I'm very glad to hear the tests went as planned. As you know Severus and Alastor were able and unable to complete their tasks as hoped. But you may not be aware that Minerva's moonset appearance also was a success as you apparently were preoccupied upon the arrival of her feline form.

As I am confident that you will be timely in sending your follow-up reports I believe that a well worded note of apology might also be appropriate. Remus I trust you will handle this task personally as leaving it to others may certainly cause the matter to escalate.

I, of course will be happy to read the note to Minerva , as she is still reluctant to open her eyes in the presence of a canine scent.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Chuckling softly to myself I stuffed the note under the cushions of the sofa. 'Acts like she's never caught Moony and I all tied up before....well not literally I guess.....Damn too bad it wasn't Snape," I chuckled again, but instantly frowned at the thought.

No, I would never want Snape to see Remus in his wolf form. He didn't deserve it...he would never be able to see the beauty of my mate...my Moony.

Gently I curled my self around my sleeping lover.

No, to Snape all there was to Remus was talent and brains trapped in demon....

The note would wait until tomorrow or the next day...long after Padfoot had properly thanked Remus several times over.

But that's a challenge of a different sort.....

FIN


End file.
